Crystallized Bracelet
by KingoftheStans
Summary: Finn and Jake set out on a journey to find the Crystallized Bracelet to save candykind from the impending apocalypse that is heading their way. Will they stop it in time? New Chapter: "Temptation"
1. In the Beginning

Hello, everyone, and welcome. In this fic, Finn and Jake are set out on a mission to get the Crystallized Bracelet, a bracelet that could save the Land of Ooo before the impending apocalypse of all candies. So enjoy the story, and I'll be back with the round-up.

_(The scene lightens with Finn wearing his normal clothes and pack tripping into a mud puddle with his condition battered. Major cuts and bruises were on his body throughout the journey and a scar on his cheek)_

_As Finn got up with patchy mud on him, still gropingly panting, he barely ran with all his fermented energy, trying to outrun the Leaf King, a leaf-covered obese, humongous, probably 11 feet tall, with a thorn-like crown. Jake double-took his back view and saw that the King was getting closer._

_The Leaf King's mood was severely furious; after he found out they stole the Crystallized Bracelet from his bedroom. He had it stolen many score and years ago and yet, no enforcements were found him, but thanks to new technology, they figured out where he's hiding. So the Banana Guard Chief told Princess Bubblegum to designate Finn and Jake on a quest to get it. Jake, with his magic dog shape-shifting powers, screeched to a stop with dust flying and made the so-called king stop to a halt by growing up to his size and talked him out._

"_Hey, man!" Jake shot to the sneering monster. "This thing's not yours, and besides, we need it because we're all gonna die soon from the apocalypse! And for me and Finn, we need to stop it!"_

_The King of All Leaves was angered with fury inside his leafy heart. "You don't understand!" He snapped back so powerfully, it made a sonic echo across the land. "I need that bracelet for my lifeline or else, I'LL die!"_

_Jake was outspoken for a minute, until Finn shouted to him, "Jake, here!" Finn threw above the cherry bomb launcher shaped like a slingshot to Jake's noodle hand. _

"_Well, listen up, Leafy! We don't care; all we care for is people who deserve to be on this Glob Earth and not vile people like you." Jake lectured before taking back the cherry bomb on the slingshot and releasing to the Leaf King's mouth._

"_Uh-oh," The King spoke his final word before exploding in the air. Leaves flew on to Jake's face._

"_Good job, Jake!" Finn awarded him down below with a thumbs-up._

_Jake finally took out the leaves on his orange jowl and sighed with relief. "Phew! Glad that's over!"_

"_Yeah, man." Finn added. Jake went down to the ground to normal size and trust-pounded Finn._

But here's how it started:

(9:04 A.M. Finn and Jake's Tree Fort)

It was a pleasant Tuesday morning, with bright blue skies, amber clouds in the sky and inside the Fort; Jake was talking to one of his kids on his antenna phone, Jake Jr. in the living room, whilst waiting for Finn to come with a brand-new flat-screen TV from the TV Kingdom.

"Dad, did you know I beat up a Hot Dog Monster in exactly 3 minutes?!" Jake Jr. inquired with her throaty voice.

"Awesome, sweetiekins," Jake rewarded with a shed of tear coming down his Waxing Moon retinas. "You really learned from Daddy, huh?"

"Um…yeah," She nervously replied. "It wasn't that hard."

_Jake Jr's POV:_

_I just grew up with my shape-shifting powers to his tall stance above and the Hot Dog Monster threw his wiener from his bun at me before I chopped it in half with my big hand I expanded. The monster couldn't see me with his open bun. So I pointed at him with my big finger and shot a pulse beam to his bun face. Within seconds, he disappeared. Oh, and I was in the forest looking for an Everything Ring when I encountered it. _

"Wow," Jake was amazed with his pulpy eyes.

"Well, I gotta go, Dad, gotta fight off a Cat Litter-box Sorcerer, see ya!" She ended.

"Yep, see ya later, kiddo of mine," Jake joked before hanging up and putting the phone down on the counter of the living room.

Suddenly, Finn barged in the door, all wide-eyed, and was panting so heavily.

"Whoa, dude, what's going on?!" Jake notices frantically.

"Princess Bubblegum told us to come to the Candy Kingdom quick, it's an emergency!" Finn stated.

"Well, come on, bro, time's a-wastin'!" Jake cried before heading out the door with Finn.

"Get on my back!" Jake commands.

Finn did what he asked and Jake grew up to be a big dog skimming his footsteps to the Candy Kingdom.

As they got to the drawbridge entrance of the Candy Kingdom, still viewed as a kingdom with butterflies and rainbows, Jake grew back to his size and Finn got off his back. Within moments, Bubblegum rushed through the entrance and across the drawbridge, Finn greets, "What's going on, Peebs?"

Princess Bubblegum in her regular pink dress ran up to them and briefly states, "We have an apocalypse, and all of us will die in it in a blaze of a nuke-like explosion! All of the candy people need to evacuate but somehow, every time they try to leave, an electric fence pops up on the exit, so, basically we're trapped!"

Finn comments, "But wait, if the people can't get in _or_ out, then, how are we here?!"

"Because you guys aren't candies, we are! And the only way to stop it is to find the Crystallized Bracelet!" Bubblegum briefed.

Bubblegum took a picture out from her bra showing the Crystallized Bracelet in pristine condition.

"Wow, do any of y'all know where it is?" Finn queried.

"Well, we do," Bubblegum explains. "But the quest for the bracelet is going to be very deadly."

"How deadly, Princess?" Finn questioned.

"I mean, there are monsters, Fire Counts, dangerous obstacles, THE WHOLE ET CETERA!" Bubblegum stated.

"Huh," Finn ogled. "Don't worry, PB, we've got the skillets to have that bracelet to your kingdom, and what are you gonna do with the bracelet?"

PB continues, "We are going to have one of the Gumball Guardians take hold of it and will do rhetoric, spouting the dastardly apocalypse to its disfiguration."

"Huh, when you talk BIG words, Bubblegum, the situation just got real." Jake jokes.

"Hmm. Obliged." Bubblegum adds. "And also the bracelet is guarded by a deranged Leaf King, so try to battle him out for it."

"All right, Peebles," Finn accepts.

Bubblegum took out a map showing the bracelet's location and asks Finn to grab ahold of it. Finn equips it in his pack. Bubblegum asks in a precautionary manner, "Do you have all of your weapons and variable items?"

"Always have 'em, always will." Finn implies.

"All right, guys, good luck!" Bubblegum ends.

Finn got on Jake's back and Jake grew big as they skim throughout the lollipop trees and cotton candy grounds in the Candy Forest.

Bubblegum waves good-bye as they fade away from her view, searching for the bracelet that could save candykind.

**So the quest begins, how exciting. Now, what will Finn and Jake encounter on their journey, will it be a horseman, Banana Man, James Baxter, space monsters, Flambo, or Ice King? Huh. We'll just have to wait and see. As for now, so long.**


	2. Temptation

**All rights reserved to Pen Ward and his work, i.e. Adventure Time.**

**Hello, everyone and welcome. In this chapter, Finn and Jake are the chosen ones who need to get the Crystallized Bracelet from The Leaf King,** **which he had stolen for so many years so that he could live longer, but he didn't know that an apocalypse was coming towards him and the rest of the people in the Land of Ooo in a barrier of fire, and that the bracelet can only save the people. Finn and Jake's location right now is at a forest, still 2 miles away from the Leaf King's hideout. So enjoy the story, and I'll be back with the round-up. **

Jake and Finn were battling a Lemon Monster in the forest leading to the city of Pebbles and Rocks. The Lemon's posture is as shown: a colossally lemon creature, with glove hands, black arms and legs, and white shoes, with no eyes or mouth.

"Jake, grow up!" Finn promenaded.

"You got it, Finn!" Jake answered and grew up to its size. The Lemon started to squirt out lemon juice from holes he self-plucked. Jake with his thin, tall stature, dodged his head throughout the brigaded liquid outbursts. Finn was on Jake's right hand, being tightened around it.

"Jake," Finn called. "Make a bridge with your hand, while also having it on the lemon, so that I could get across and kill him with…."

Finn stopped in mid-sentence as he equipped Billy's Gauntlet from his pack and into his hand. "…Billy's Gauntlet!"

_BILLY! _A man's voice sang.

Jake edited his free hand as a yellow cross-bridge and slumped over to the lemon's belly section. Jake elastically took Finn from his other hand and onto the makeshift bridge. The lemon obviously felt the momentum, and squealed his little puckering heart out, emitting a wave of echoes that flew the branches off the trees.

"Yikes," Jake reacted. "Dude, you better hurry!"

Finn dashed with all his might across the bridge, and as he got to the point between him and the lemon, he leaped in the air as high as he could, and threw out his equipped fist, aiming at the lemon's yellowed stomach.

"YA!" Finn cried as he punched the bleak belly.

The fruit bellowed in agonizing pain until he dissolved in citric acid and smoke. Finn coughed and gasped for fresh air with him flapping his Gauntlet to dissipate the unpleasant aroma.

"You OK, man?" Jake inquired as he felt wary.

"Cough…yeah, mans, just got the smoke in my mouth," He reported. "But, it's clear now."

Finn took off the Gauntlet from his hand, and puts it back in the desirable place in the Pack.

"Ok, then, brah," Jake responds in a sardonically manner as he toggled back to his hand and put Finn on his back to continue going through the forest to get to the City of Pebbles and Rocks, 2 miles away from The Leaf King's hideout.

All of a quite sudden, a phone ring tone buzzed.

"Hey, Finn, gotta take this call," Jake sums as he reached for his antenna dual-sided phone in his makeshift pants pocket. He opened the phone and answers, "Hello?"

"Hey, it's PB," Princess Bubblegum responds in a weary tone, whilst at the Castle in her mystique room, gawking at a new edition of The Ooo Review, as the front-page headline reads, "Apocalypse Heading Our Way; How We Could Be in Danger." "I have some bad news for you guys. Put it on speaker, so that Finn could hear as well."

"Who're you talkin' to?" Finn noticeably inquired at him.

"Oh, it's PB," Jake queries back. "She said she had some troubling news, man, and asked me that I put it on speaker, so that you could hear."

"Well, then, do it!" Finn chides with his hands jiggling in excitement.

Jake replied by pressing the microphone button on top of the keypad of the phone.

"Ok, we're all set!" Jake announced.

"All right," Bubblegum starts. "I have an article from the Ooo Review that states, "The major disaster will be caused by a 120-foot meteorite hurtling towards the Earth and into the Land of Ooo. But that's not all. It also depicts that it'll arrive in 4 days. So you better hurry!"

"Don't worry, Peebles," Finn sums up in a brave manner. "Herewith, we'll knock that Leaf King down to his leafy behinds!"

"Thanks, you guys," Bubblegum rewarded. "The time now is 11:40 p.m. Your first day's almost up."

"All right, Peebs, we'll take a nap break, and then we'll skedaddle." Finn ogles.

"Don't take too long. Who knows what will happen next?" PB added.

"No probs, see ya." Finn ends.

"Yeah, bye," Bubblegum hangs up as she took the phone back to its base, and slept on her quilled mattress. "Yawn…I hope they make it to the Leaf's hideout in time."

**Yep, this was shorter than usual, but what do you think will happen in the next new chapter of the fic? Will Finn and Jake try to reach the hideout in time? Will they encounter an obstacle they can't get through? Will they meet characters old & new? All those questions will be answered next chapter! Stay fictionalized.**


End file.
